The present invention generally relates to chewing gum. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of packaging chewing gum in individual units.
Chewing gum, during storage or exposure to ambient conditions, has a tendency to lose or gain moisture from the surrounding atmosphere depending on the ambient temperature, relative humidity, and the packaging used to house the chewing gum. Additionally, the formulation of the chewing gum can have a major effect on the tendency of the chewing gum to lose or gain moisture.
For example, sugarless chewing gum tends to be hygroscopic. In sugarless gums which are sweetened with aspartame or other moisture-susceptible artificial sweeteners, it is important to maintain a lower moisture content in order to prevent loss of sweetness and flavor qualities, as well as desired physical properties. However, due to their low initial moisture content and higher level of hygroscopic ingredients, these sugarless gums tend to gain moisture when the relative humidity is about 20% or greater, causing a wetness of the chewing gum and degregation of the aspartame or other moisture-susceptible ingredients.
Various techniques have been developed for the purpose of protecting chewing gum from moisture loss, moisture gain, and other adverse changes which result from storage. For example, packaging techniques have been developed for sealing and providing a protective packaging for chewing gum. One such technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,260 to Raymond et al. For example, it is known to generally package pieces of chewing gum in a wrapper that comprises a composite material having a tissue or paper substrate that defines an inner surface that contacts the chewing gum and a metal foil outer surface. The composite wrapper does not, in and of itself, provide sufficient barrier properties for long term storage of chewing gum because it is not typically sealed and is not otherwise a high barrier material. It is therefore necessary to house a group of individually wrapped gum pieces in, for example, a package more commonly referred to in the industry as a counterband. The counterband is usually also a composite material, such as, an inner layer of aluminum foil with a paper and/or polypropylene outer surface. The counterband seals the individually wrapped pieces of chewing gum until opened by the customer.
Although the composite wrapper and counterband provide sufficient barrier properties allowing long term storage of chewing gum, a number of issues are raised especially in certain regions and environments. In some markets, especially emerging markets, e.g., some third world nations, the price of multiple piece packages of gum, particularly sugarless chewing gum, are prohibitively expensive for many potential customers.
Additionally, in certain environments, after a multiple piece package, e.g. counterband, is opened, the unused pieces can rapidly deteriorate. This is especially a problem with sugarless chewing gums which tend to be hygroscopic. Moreover, multiple piece packages create excessive package waste because the individual pieces are also separately wrapped in a paper substrate or tissue as noted above.
There is therefore a need for improved packaging that allows single units to be packaged but still provides sufficient shelf life to chewing gum products, especially sugarless chewing gum pieces and particularly in environments having a high humidity and temperature.